honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SaganamiFan
Editions comparisons If you would like to compare en. Jayne's with its Polish edition, you can check here: querenda, search engine BTW do you have WS2 copy with the list of characters? --dotz 23:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the WS character list here. -- SaganamiFan 08:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::SI2...--dotz 19:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Uh, sorry. Guess I saved it in the wrong document... -- SaganamiFan 19:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::What about WS2? :)--dotz 07:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) combining articles Hendricks / Edward Hendricks Sag I think the Hendricks and Edward Hendricks articles should be combined they appear to be the same person.--John964 02:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Done. My bad. -- SaganamiFan 05:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nico / Nico Havenhurst Sag, we probably have another duplicate Nico and Nico Havenhurst appear to be the same person. How many servants can White Haven have with the same first name IIRC Nico first appears in HH10 but is given his last name in HH11.John964 21:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Bah, I hate it when that happens! -- SaganamiFan 21:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sanura Hobbard / Sonura Hobbard Sag the Sonura and Sanura Hobbard articles should be combined. They are probably the same person with one name probably being miss-spelled. --John964 03:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, "Sonura" is the wrong one... did I mention I hate it when that happens? Especially when I'm the one who created both articles. -- SaganamiFan 03:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes you did mention that. But don't worry I'll keep looking for duplicates and keep bringing them to your attintion.--John964 15:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Wolversham / Arelene Wolversham Sag, I think these articles shold be combined they also appear to be the same person. To me Wolversham is not all that a common of a name--John964 23:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Done. -- SaganamiFan 12:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) death head/ Totenkopf hi, sorry for editing this twice, i, didn#t see your comment! ... never the less, "death's head" may be the correct term, but it doesn't make much sense;-) just if anyone is interested: german "Tod" = "Death"; "der Tote" = "the dead" (singular), "des Toten Kopf" = "a dead's head(skull)". --Forheavenssake : I know, Landsmann ;-) I don't know why the death's head thing became the established translation when one talks about the emblem, guess it refers to the skull as the head of the personified "Sensenmann". Just a guess. Weber himself uses German words sometimes, and doesn't quite get it right in some cases. ("Kapitän der sternen"...) Anyway, no problem and welcome on board! -- SaganamiFan 10:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::hum, well, seems as i got a victim of the well known typical anderman correctness;-) i only know the books in the german translation, witch produces its own strange terms ("wallschiffe", orbital fortresses of haven "liberty, egality und brotherhood";-)) --Forheavenssake :::We can pretend it is German language in 4000 AD (eg. no associations with 3rd SS Division than).--dotz 21:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :-) I read about ten pages of the German version before deciding to switch to English (also, the English version was available as a free download and my Bafög was running low at the time...) ::: What is the title of the Grayson Steadholders in the German version? Hope they didn't go with "Statthalter"... -- SaganamiFan 00:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Patron" according to Mr Polish Translator (Geez!). --dotz 07:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Stephanie Harrington Sag, you might want to change the catagories for Stephanie Harington. One of them lists her as a Grayson General. She should be under Manticoran General not Grayson.--John964 20:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. -- SaganamiFan 20:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sag, on the Order of Merit HH was not the holder of it. It was her ancester Stephanie Harrington. :Fixed. Don't hesitate to fix such obvious mistakes yourself. -- SaganamiFan 23:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Contribution Hello I'm sorry if I'm not at the good place to post my message. I'm a young Frenchman who would like to help you to expend this wiki to a larger audience. To achieve that, I'm ready to help you by translating, little by little, this wiki into French. So it would be a bilingual wiki, with two sections (English/French) So all HH's fans who live in France, in Quebec or whose mothertongue is French could benefit from the informations of this wiki. I'm ready to do it in my free time. What do you say about that? Would you be okay for opening a French section of this wiki? Sincerely yours! PS: I would ask you to be forgiving if I make mistakes in English because I'm not a English native speaker. Thanks :) -- Jack1992 17:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea to me. I wouldn't be able to be of a lot of help, as my French is very basic. (I'm not an English native speaker either, German actually, though I have an advanced degree in English literature... ) I think the best way to go would be to create a new wiki under "www.fr.honorverse.wikia.com" , comparable to the [http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Accueil French version of Memory Alpha], so that we can easily create interlinks between them. Maybe we will have to check with a wikia system admin in order to make it work, but it shouldn't be a problem.... -- SaganamiFan 00:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Tell me how to do it and I gonna care about it. Nice to learn you're German because I'm also speaking German (even if my german is bad i admit) -- Jack1992 :I bet it's not as bad as my French :-) -- SaganamiFan 02:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Promis Land Sag, The reason I changed the date so to speak was in WOS1 it states that Princess Ruth is 23 years old. This is another in a multituide of timline contradictions. --John964 11:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh God... I'm beginning to hate the timeline... I'll add that info to the PL article... -- SaganamiFan 12:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You're just begining to pick up on the fact that the Timeline has holes big enough to toss a SD into it. --John964 :::We really need that project page, if only for error collection... -- SaganamiFan 20:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Some guys on DW www page have/had some timeline contest (and why they don't work for us?). --dotz 20:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) New book release Sag, According to Amazon. There is a new Honorverse book due out in Feb 2011, titled 'In Fire Forged' its HHA5.--John964 03:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah!! Thx for notifying!! -- SaganamiFan 08:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on 'In Fire Forged' One of the story titles is 'Shall We Dance' this story is about Honor busting the Casimir Slave depot. Info comes from David Weber.net--John964 01:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) A further update on "In Fire Forged" e-ARC has been released and one sample chapter is titled 'Ruthless' which is a story set 2 1/2 years after Promised Land. The story has Judith and Michael before they were married.--John964 03:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Navy and star nation articles The improvesments made to the book and ship articles are very nice, but I was curious to know whether the articles of the individual navies would receive similar attention. The RHN and RMN articles both have their national emblems on there, but the GSN articles doesn't. Plus the GSN article looks like it could use some clean up and reorganizing. Also will the Republic of Haven article have a national emblem? The SKM and PofG articles do. I'm just asking because it seems you and Farragut79 are trying to bring some uniformity to the site. -- DarkScribe 00:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, we don't have canonical emblem images for most nations/navies (the ones we have are mostly from JIR). The articles you mentioned certainly need a lot of attention, and we're trying to keep the look of the site so that everything fits together. But of course everyone's ideas are welcome. -- SaganamiFan 00:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Non-canonic idea - (provisoric) real world source emblems, eg. Sultanate of Zanzibar's emblem for Caliphate of Zanzibar, Denver emblem for New Denver, etc. --dotz 21:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have no problems with fan-contributed additions such as emblems, flags, and others, but we all need to vote on it. --Farragut79 21:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer (provisoric) real world emblems, than fan art. They are at least defined officially. --dotz 22:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :When I meant fan-contributed, I meant non-canon. --Farragut79 22:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Another aspect of the canon policy is our attitude towards the graphical works of other countries' publishing houses; some of the artwork created for the Czech and French versions is really good. -- SaganamiFan 00:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I am all for using cover artwork. The Grayson Uniform one is good and we should crop the uniform and place the cover on its appropriate page. --Farragut79 01:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::One of the French covers also has a pretty nice pic of Elizabeth III. -- SaganamiFan 03:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ship boxes I tried to create a ship box for the Edward Saganami-C-class, but every time I filled out the fields and tried to create a preview of the box it wouldn't work. Is there something I doing wrong? -- DarkScribe 03:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Started one for ya. Farragut79 05:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) timeline contradicitions Sag, I have been reviewing the timeline in the books and from my research most of the contradictions come from the UHH. The books timeline is ok but by my calculations the dates stated on the UHH Monarcs of Manticore are on the low side by 5-6 years. Like this QE3 is crowned at age 18 in 1883 in QG but in HH4 it states that she had been ruling for over 18y in 1905 which puts her being crowned in 1887. Or the fact that in HHA4 PL Crown prince roger is listed as 3y in 1892 but in HH9 he is 17y when the story takes place in 1915 which puts his YOB in 1898 and princess ruth is 23y in WS1 in 1919 which puts her YOB 1896. To me most of the timeline problems come from the other authors stories but not the ones by DW.--John964 16:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that seems to really be one of the main problems. Guess that's why nowadays DW refrains from specifying stuff that may change later... -- SaganamiFan 16:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Links Page I've been occasionally looking through the Wanted Links Page and in doing so I've come across a number of entries that show they have pages linked to them, but when I check to see which pages link there there are no pages linked to it. I know that the lists updates every day and the pages that have been created are removed from it, but are these entries that have nothing linking to them removed as well? As an example, I found an entry for Battle Squadron 21 (Haven), the page already exists as Battle Squadron 21 (RHN). In order to prevent a duplicate page from being created, I changed the link, but Battle Squadron 21 (Haven) still shows on the Wanted Links Page. -- DarkScribe 20:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Old problem. Pages that have their links removed are still in the list until the next time the cache is updated. They should disappear from the list within 24 h or so. Also, in case of something like "Battle Squadron 21 (Haven)", you can create it as a redirect to "Battle Squadron 21 (RHN)", this way nobody will get the idea of creating a dublicate under that name in the future. -- SaganamiFan 20:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Havenite Battle Squadrons I've been trying to create pages for the various Havenite Battle Squadrons and I've been successful with all but three of them. I can't seem to find which books mention them. The three I can't find are Battle Squadron 38 (PN), Battle Squadron 11 (RHN), and Battle Squadron 27 (RHN). Being squadrons of the RHN, 11 and 27 have to be from one of the three most recent books. But, I have no clue which one or where to look in the books for them. Any advice on where I should look? -- DarkScribe 07:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well you warned us Well, you warned us. Now the morons at Wikia have gone and screwed up the Honorverse as well as the other wikis I was following. You would think they would seek user input before making drastic changes. so, what do we do? Move the Honorverse elsewhere? -- DarkScribe 06:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Is it possible to acces special pages under a new skin? (some idea is to paste somewhere a shortcut, but will it work after November?) --dotz 13:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Slocum Systems I changed the original Slocum System page. The reference to the target of Op. Buttercup refers to the Slocum System near Barnett in the PRH. I changed the page to reflect that fact. I created a new page, Slocum System (Silesian Confederacy) to differentiate that one --.Hornpiper 00:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : You might want to think about reading the editing conventions for this site before making more changes. Or take a look at how some of the other pages are done. -- DarkScribe 02:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Honorverse approach If you don't know what does Honorverse approach mean, check here: http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:L%27oric. Proud :) --dotz 21:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Good job, we made a good style to emulate. --Farragut79 01:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Jep this is nice :-) -- SaganamiFan 03:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ad Astra Material (AAM) I have noticed that some material mentiomned in the Ad Astra Setting books is missing or material in it contradicts information that you had here(the date of the establishment of the Solarian League).Andermanifan 20:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ad Astra Material is generally missing here. We didn't decided what is more canonical - novels or Ad Astra Material, so both contradictory sources should be noted. --dotz 19:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::One of the main problems is that I was yet unable to get my hands on a copy of Jayne's ;-) I'm always looking for it on ebay and stuff, and hopefully I'll get one soon... -- SaganamiFan 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I bought the Ad Astra Products back in February. The Ad Astra Material has been approved as canon by the Mad Wizard himself. The creators have said that they corrected some errors in the novels.So I use the system of most recent information source as taking precedence.I will post some of the material up within th next few days. I will also ask the people on the Ad Astra forums to start making and improving articles here. -- Andermanifan :::: That would be a great help. I think we all agree on the "most recent info" rule (my only execption: the change in name spelling for some people, because I'm pretty sure it's mostly copy editing errors in the most recent books -- case in point: Lucien Cortez) -- SaganamiFan 13:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sag, there are three non-Jayne's but Jayne's-like booklets among AAM (Shipbooks 1, 2, 3). AAM-based articles concerning IAN, SCN and their states will be quite diffrent and much more detailed (Shipbook 2). --dotz 18:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Move/Delete/Disambiguous page request Could you set up disambiguous pages for Candless and Jamie Candless? I would do it myself, but I believe it would require moving and renaming pages which I cannot do as an IP editor. At least I don't think I can. Thank you. 05:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done. :-) -- SaganamiFan 06:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you move Cummings to Cummings (RMN) or Cummings (Manticore) with a disambiguation page to distinguish President Cummings (Talbott Quadrant). Or some other method. For that matter, is using (Talbot Quadrant) the best choice. Thank you. 01:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops, when I made the links I used Talbot instead of Talbott. I've fixed the links but the page needs to be moved to the correct title. Sorry, thanks. 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, Dangpiam Kitp is a misspelled duplicate of Dangpiam Kitpon. 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RMN History I was reading the History section on the Royal Manticoran Navy page and noticed that the First Yeltsin was list there. It got me think why we don't have a template for pre-war battles of the RMN like Carson, First Basilisk, and First Yeltsin, etc. We have them one for every operation/battle in both wars, why not pre-war? Plus should we really list every individual battle the RMN has fought in the History section of its page? DarkScribe 15:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) A Rising Thunder Sag, Publisher Simon & Schuster has cover art, product discription and release date for a A Rising Thunder.John964 22:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC)